RWBY: A Faunus Life
by PJO Fan Power
Summary: Ruby Rose: A Young Wolf Faunus kicked out of her home at age four, finds the Peaceful White Fang, and joins. How will this change her life. Read on to find out! Faunus!Ruby, Wolf!Ruby, Smart!Ruby. DISCONTINUED! DISCONTINUED! DISCONTINUED! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **I'm back with a new story! I have like, five going on right now and I'm not finishing any of them, lol!**

"Waaaaah! Waaaaah!" Cries broke out in the official Remnant Hospital of Vale. This was the sound of a new baby being born, a new baby girl in fact. "Strong pair of lungs on this one, Mr. Long! She should grow up to be a great person one day." The doctor told the father of the girl, Taiyang Long.

"She looks brilliant! So much like her mother!" He exclaimed, seeing his baby girl for the first time. He reached out to cup his daughter's face, and as he did, he felt something off about it. There was something there, or rather an absence of something. Her ears.

"Where are her ears, doctor? Did something go wrong?" He asked, worrisome. The doctor sighed, and informed him, "No. You see, your daughter... Your daughter is a Faunus." Taiyang gaped at him. "B-but how? We're both human, how is she a Faunus?!" He was referring to him and his wife, of course.

"Well you see, Mr. Long, we have ordered a nurse to do a DNA test to see what happened, but the only results we have so far is that she IS your child." Well, at least his wife hadn't been cheating on him, he supposed. As if on queue, the double doors swung open, and a blond female walked through and gave the doctor a paper.

"Mhmm. Yes, okay, mhmm, mhmm." The doctor mumbled, before telling Taiyang, "It seems that your wife's grandfather was a wolf Faunus, and passed down the genes, skipping two generations, and giving them to your girl. That's all, and we request that you stay here for a few days to make sure the child is healthy." The doctor then walked off, most likely going to another patient.

 _ **(Time Skip: Approximately Four Years)**_

"I warned you. I told you that if you ruined one more thing, broke one more bed, scratched one more person..." Taiyang paused. "You were done. And then you went and jumped on your new bed, making a, priceless, mind you, family heirloom fall off a cabinet, and when I went to check it out, you scratched me to keep me from inspecting it." He gestured to his forearm, which had fresh bandages on it, stained with red.

He sighed, while the girl was shrinking further back into the chair she was on, trying to avoid the disappointment concealed in her father's eyes. She was a four year old girl, yet she had so many expectations weighing down on her.

She didn't know what happened next, as if her head wasn't letting her think about it, but the next day, she found herself on the streets of Vale. All she had left was a loaf of bread, her clothes, and a cloak that her mom had made her at birth, which seemed to flow like liquid silver, and kept growing with her to fit her body.

Two days later, she was finishing off her loaf of bread, and walking down the streets of Vale, looking for a place that accepted people like her. Faunus, if she recalled correctly. Munching on a piece of bread, she turned another corner, and lo and behold, saw a group of Faunus walking into a building, with another Faunus standing outside.

She had taught herself how to read, seeing as when she had tried to go school, she had been taunted because of her ears and tail. Even only four, she knew what the sign said. "White Fang Meeting. Faunus Only!" She felt her face bright up in excitement, before realizing... Who were the White Fang? She ran up to the Faunus at the door, and being polite, asked, "Sir?" At which the Faunus glared at her. "What do you want, runt?" She shrank away, before asking, "I-I saw that this was a meet for F-Faunus." She stuttered under the man's glare.

"And what's it to you? Unless you're a Faunus, get lost. I don't have time to deal with runts like you running around." He started heading back inside, and closing the door. "Wait!" She yelled. "I'm a Faunus!" The door stopped closing, and she was ushered inside. "Well why didn't you say so?" The man's face was much kinder now, and his voice was softer. She pulled down her hood and showed him her ears, and said, "I have a tail too, but I was told not to show it because it's in a private place." She spoke like any four year old girl, albeit with better grammar.

"Well, I'll be damned! You're the first dog-" He was cut off by her telling him, "Wolf. I'm a wolf Faunus." And he just chuckled. "Well then, you're the first wolf Faunus I've ever seen! Most of them died out in the war, being generals thanks to their instincts, and the rest are outside the kingdoms!" He smiled.

The meeting was quick, and easy to sum up. They were a peaceful **(This is before they become violent)** group that wanted Faunus to be treated fairly, and not like second-class citizens. Many of the people there shouted out and raised their hands in a fist, showing their approval. After the meeting, the man, who said his name was John, took her to a room, where they met with the man who had been speaking up on stage before. "Mister Tora? This young girl is a Faunus, and I haven't heard her story, but I believe she was kicked out of her house onto the streets." He told the man, apparently Mister Tora.

"Well then young girl, my name, as you heard, is Tora. I am a Tiger Faunus, and I was born into the war, and so did not get a last name as my father had died, and my mother too giving birth to me. I was raised, and got promoted to Private before the end of it, but managed to escape the tragedies that happened to the upper-ranks." She had read about the Faunus War in an old, dusty book she had found. Apparently, after the end, all the Generals and Commanders, along with other officials, had been publicly executed after the war. Not the best thing for a three and a half year old to read, along with the pictures. She had nightmares for a while after that.

"Enough with that. What's your story, young one?" Tora asked her gently. "Well, s-sir, I was born a wolf Faunus because my great-father was one, apparently he passed down the genes to me, and three days ago, I was kicked out of my house..." She told him, head looking downwards. She had always wanted to appease her father, but apparently she couldn't do even that. "Well, young girl, I would like to offer for you to become part of the White Fang. If you did, everything we had, you would have, food, water, and shelter. We can help you get things, grow up like a normal girl. All we ask is that you help us achieve peace and equality with the humans." The girl looked up surprised. That was all she had to do, and she could... could live? Live like a normal person? "Y-yes! I-I mean, yes please sir!"

Tora nodded, not at all surprised that she had accepted. "Well then, we need something to call you, don't we? What is your name?" He asked her, realizing that she had only been called girl so far. As his amber eyes looked in hers which, he noticed, were the color of her cloak, he noticed her stand up a little straighter. "My name... My name... My name... Is Ruby Rose."

 **First chapter is finished! All this is based off an image I formed in my head while reading something, so this will most likely be short. R &R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! This is obviously highly liked, so will be a higher priority. Today will be another short chapter, 1-2k words, as will most of the others, but they most likely won't be this often.**

For the first few weeks, John showed her the basics, as well as a more detailed description of what they would do. Protests, non-violent of course, and things of that sort. It was also apparent that he didn't like Tora, shown by his, more roughish, streak against him. They did actually have plenty of rich Faunus supporters, who also wanted equal rights for Faunus, even though they got a good break anyway. Ruby stayed in the White Fang for over eleven years, the last year being the one she hated the most.

 _ **(Time Skip: 11 Years Later)**_

Ruby had been saving up money for a few years now, ever since talk of rebellion had started. She had been afraid to tell Tora, who had become a sort of father figure to her, in case the whole thing was a hoax or bust. She didn't want to be accused of starting unrest between the members, and be kicked out. But about a year ago, John had gone missing for a week. When he came back, he came back holding Tora's head. He and another man named Adam had made themselves the co-leaders of the White Fang, and had made some... tweaks, so to say, in their ways. Now, they were no longer peaceful, and had started planning assassination attempts on well known Faunus-Abusers, such as the Schnee Dust Corporation.

Though he still was nice, he was no longer as... forgiving of Ruby. He was more demanding, and hardly respected her wishes. He knew she didn't want to hurt or kill humans, and abided by that. She had no blood on her hands. It was now August 22nd, and she finally had enough to make a living for herself for a long time, even if she didn't get a job, which was likely.

Night came, and Ruby snuck out of the Fang's Quarters. Even after being there for over a decade, she was still seen as a regular troop. She hated that. She blended into the shadows along the cold, dark stone corridor that led to an open window. There was a few guards on duty, but a few well placed chops later, they were taken care of. She laid their unconscious bodies in their beds as she didn't want to let them be cold. She wasn't like the cold-hearted killers the rest of them were. So, she continued her trek to the window. Right before she leapt out, she took off her mask. The Grimm mask all members wore, including John and Adam. She placed it in her bag, a tiny collection of her time there, that she knew she would protect at all costs.

The only things the bag held, as of now, were the mask, her money, three sets of clothes, a bit of bread stolen from the kitchen, a pair of headphones, and her weapon, Midnight. It was a sleek black scythe **(Ruby's Scythe, But Black)** , not something that wouldn't remind you of a Grim Reaper weapon. It had six forms, half of them being compact forms. The first was an elastic band for a ponytail or the like, the second a necklace, and its current form, the third, a simple rectangular box. The other three forms were the full scythe, a bolt-action rifle, and a mix of the two that could use both at once.

She dropped out of the window, which was on the second-story, and landed with barely a thud. She took one last look at what used to be her home, sorted through her bag one more time, counting everything, and then, walked away. She walked away from the monstrosity that had become her life, hoping that she could somehow outrun it.

 ** _(Time Skip - 3 Days)_**

That was three days ago. Now here she was, sitting in the back of the Dust Til' Dawn shop, looking at a weapons catalog, and listening to music in her specially Faunus-Crafted headphones. She had stumbled upon it the day before, and had bought some ammo and crystals from the friendly man at the register. She had been told she could stay as long as she wanted to, so she came back the day after. Unbeknownst to her, a certain man in a Tuxedo and Bowler Hat had just walked through the door. "Take the dust." The man had ordered, and that she had heard, thanks to her special senses. She knew she was near the dust containers, and more likely than not, she would be found.

She was proven right when tapped on her shoulder by a man, no, Faunus, who was looking at her expectantly. "Is this a robbery?" She inquired, playing innocent. "Yes, now hand over your bag, kid. I don't want you to be hurt." He ordered her. She reached for her bag, pretending to grab it, before deciding she didn't need Midnight, figuring that her weapon would do more damage than harm to the store. She swung her fist around, sending the man straight into the floor. After he didn't get up, she stepped over him, taking Midnight just in case, as a last resort. She quickly defeated the other three men dressed like the first, who were obviously chosen for their intimidating stature, and not their skill. Or lack of it, in this case.

The Tux man had a bag full of the dust, and apparently crystals he had gotten from the front desk. _'Poor man, the guy must be scared out of his wits!'_ Ruby thought to herself. As she ran out after the man, she saw him using a smokescreen from one of the crystals to escape. She luckily noticed him climbing up the side of a building using a ladder, which he was scaling quite fast, especially for having a cane in one hand. She brought out Midnight, which seemed to suck in the light around it, turning it into blackness, giving of a dark aura, before jumping and shooting once, propelling her up the side of the building. As she got up, she noticed the Tux waiting for her. "Well, aren't you the persistent one? I guess we'll just have to finish this here."

 **(Warning, May Be Considered Highly Violent)**

Before Ruby could ask what he meant, he fired a shot at her, but not just any bullet, a blunt one. It hit her in the middle of her left calf, automatically causing bruising, bleeding, and swelling. Not to mention the overwhelming pain that had been caused. She stood up though, having withstood worse. "Still standing? I guess we'll have to fix that." Tux cackled, before firing off another shot at her other leg. Jumping over to the man using her good leg, she dodged the bullet. On the way down, she used her momentum to her advantage.

*CRACK* Came the sound of the man's jaw bleeding. Thanks to her punch, the lower part of his jaw had moved, making his teeth tear out the side of his mouth, causing major bleeding while he held it. **(I don't know if this possible, most likely not, but this is my fic. What I say goes.)** As he was holding it, he suddenly jerked it back in, his aura already healing the lost skin, even though a tooth was trapped inside. He snarled, but was brought back to reality by a voice coming through his earpiece. He smiled a sad smile, and then looked at Ruby. "Well, looks like I have to go this time, _Moon_." He told her, testing out the new nickname. He started running towards the edge, and right before he jumped off, Ruby picked Midnight up off the ground where it had fallen, and shot the bag open, leaving the contents on the ground, and grazing his shoulder, making him stumble off the edge instead.

As she crept to the edge of the building avoiding the crystals and dust canisters, she looked over the edge where he had fallen. At the bottom of the building, with no body, was a mixture of glass... and blood.

 **End! Thank you all for the support! R &R, until next time, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I'm back, with another chapter, after twenty days! I'm really sorry for the wait, school caught me unprepared. I hope this satisfies you all!**

 **Review time! Not to many, but here we go.**

 _ **herald of the scrouge**_ **\- Thanks for taking your time with writing a review! I get what you mean about her not being overly... well, overpowered, and she will end up being a boss, but that will be much later in this story, and will be through lots of hard work.**

 ** _Guest_ \- I don't know, but how can a being be part human, part animal? Exactly.**

 ** _TheShadow977_ \- Yes, the cloak is silver, because that's what started everything in my head, and it will play a huge role in the story.**

 ** _THB4_ \- I hope that was a compliment, so I'll take it as one. Thank you. And to answer your question, Ruby will not recognize Yang, as she was only a little kid when she was abandoned. Yang, however, will remember her, and while holding some anger towards her, because Taiyang had told Yang that Ruby had run away, she will still want to reconcile with Ruby. I hope that helps!**

 ** _Star-The-Writer_ \- I am a little disappointed you asked that. Think about Roman and his companions, and their semblances. Then think of Neapolitan. See where I'm going with this?**

 **That's all for the reviews! Please write more, and I'll do my best to answer them!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

A furious blond haired woman sat on the other side of the desk in the police station. She looked up at Ruby, glaring at her, then opened her mouth, as if she was going to speak. A moments pause, then her mouth closed, and she looked back down at the paper portfolio in her hands. It was nearly empty, but a page. A single page of info on this mysterious girl. She sighed, then looked at Ruby. "Well, Miss Rose, you did well, I can't deny that. But what YOU can't deny, young lady, is that you put yourself at danger tonight on that rooftop." The woman growled out at her, still glaring. "If it were up to me, I would send you home. There's only one problem though, and that is that you have no record of being in a home for the past decade or so. In fact, you have hardly any records at all! As it is, I've called my boss in to see what we can do."

This made Ruby panic. Her boss? A higher up man, someone who might be against Faunus? _'Oh no...'_ She thought to herself. As she was thinking, her Faunus eyes caught a shadow of a man by the entrance of the room. She looked up, and as she did, a middle-aged man walked in. "Well hello there, Miss Rose." _'Rose? That's the second time tonight. Who is this Rose?'_ She thought to herself. In doing so, she missed a part of the conversation. "-tch here has told me about what you did tonight, and I must admit, that was quite brave. Where did you learn how to use that weapon?" Well, she couldn't exactly say that she was trained in the Terrorist Group, the White Fang, could she? "I-I... learned it on my own, sir." She told him.

He sighed, making her ears almost stand up. Then her eyes swept over the tray in his hands. "Are those... cookies?" She asked him, starving. After all, she had very little food, and wanted to conserve her money. He seemed to just realize that he had those, and put the tray down on the table. "Yes, they are cookies. Feel free to have as many as you want, you would be exhausted from that battle," _'Not true. She had faced worse.'_ "and your Aura needs to regenerate, after fixing up your leg. Remarkably fast, I must add." _'True. That was a deep wound.'_ She figured. "They are Chocolate Chip Cookies, along with mini marshmallows." The hand that had been slowly creeping towards the cookies jerked back quickly. The man looked surprised, but took a sip of his coffee anyway.

Realizing it was rude of her to do so, Ruby apologized, saying "Sorry, but I'm deathly allergic to chocolate." She told them, hoping they didn't put two and two together and get four. However, that was like asking the find the variable to an already complete problem. "So it was right." The man said. "Ruby Rose," he started reading off the sheet. _'I'm Rose?'_ Ruby wondered. _'As far as last names go, not terrible.'_ "Gender, Female. Height, 5' 2". Weight, 94 lbs. **(Pounds)** Known weapons, Scythe, Rifle; Colored Black. Eyes - Silver. Hair, Crimson. Relations, Deceased - Summer Rose, Mother. Living - Yang Xiao Long, Half-Sister. Living - Taiyang Xiao Long," Ruby shuddered when his name was mentioned. This didn't go unnoticed by the two adults, who shared a look. He continued anyway. "Father. Living - Qrow Branwen, Uncle."

Ruby froze. That was the reason she had run away. She had finally been ordered to do an assassination attempt. On this man. Who was her Uncle Qrow.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"Ruby, to John's office. I repeat, Ruby to John's office immediately. Thank you." A monotone voice said over the loudspeaker. She got out of her bed, tucking her Scythe behind her back in its box form. She had been making some tweaks on it. As she got in, John was turned around, facing a board. "Ah, Ruby, just the girl I was looking for." John turned to her and smiled. When she didn't move, he playfully frowned. "What, no hug?" She knew something was important, she never was called there. "Okay then. Well Ruby, I've decided that I've found a job that will benefit every single one of the White Fang. There is a man going around, rumor has it he is named Qrow. I want you to go because, why? Well, he's a scythe wielder also. It will be good practice to see how you stack up against other scythe wielders. And, I have faith in you, that when you beat him, you end his miserable, pathetic life. He teaches at Signal Academy, helping those Newbie Hunters and Huntresses find us and stop us. That is all, you may go."_

 _Her eyes had widened to the size of baseballs as he said the word,_ 'end' _. She knew that meant kill, and of course, she didn't want blood on her hands. She tried many times to convince him to change who went, and every single time, she failed._

 ** _(Flashback End)_**

As she reminisced, the man went on. "Well, young Ruby, do you know who I am?" He asked her. Seeming to almost plead for her to say yes with his eyes. She thought about it for a minute, then another. After a few cycles of this, she finally answered him. "Yes, I know who you are." He nodded at her, motioning for he to keep going. "You are Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, one of the top Hunter and Huntress training schools in the four kingdoms of Remnant." She felt quite proud of herself for remembering all that, after all, they hadn't taught her much in the White Fang. "That is correct. And do you know the reason why I would come out to the city of Vale, miles away from the academy, and one in the morning, just to see a girl who single-handedly stopped a robbery, and beat a well-known crime syndicate leader, days before a new term started?" She felt that he was going somewhere, but she couldn't tell where. Instead, she just stayed silent.

The woman shook her head at this, reminding Ruby that she was even in the room. The man stood up straighter. "Let me re-introduce myself, properly this time." He started. "My name is Professor Ozpin, and I am the Headmaster of Beacon academy. This is my assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, Deputy Headmistress of Beacon Academy. And I want you, Ruby Rose, to come to my Academy this term."

 **Me: And that is it for this next chapter. Did anyone get the Uncle Sam reference I just made? I thought it was pretty funny!**

 _Subconscious_ _: That wasn't funny. You aren't funny. I am you, and you are me. And I'm dead inside._

 **Me: Well then, okie. That just took a random turn for the darker. See you next chapter, which will hopefully be faster than this one! Please Review, I love to read and answer your messages! Also, who wants to suggest a name for my Subconscious? I'll being doing these at the end of every chapter!**

 _Subconscious: What chapters? The ones you don't upload ever, except after three weeks? Yeah right, I'll be nameless, just like you._

 **Me: I give up. Goodbye everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's a quick upload, considering the last was just basically a filler. Sadly, this is another filler as well, no action here. That's why it was so quick. Here we go! (No review section this time) I will say this though; Ozpin does know that she is a Faunus, as referred to in this chapter in the second paragraph.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY!**

Ruby was absolutely ecstatic **(A/N Look up: Depressed XD)** that she was going to Beacon Academy. It was a place where she could learn even more, and train even harder, and most importantly, be part of something bigger... a team. She had heard of all the famous teams, there was even one with a Faunus on it! Apparently, the Faunus' name was Velvet, and she was a rabbit Faunus. She had been featured in a magazine before, talking about how different it was to go through school as a Faunus. Ruby remembered from the interview the magazine had had with her, she seemed shy, nervous, but overall, kind and willing to please. _'Maybe I should try and find this Velvet girl. She might be able to help me get sorted out.'_ Ruby thought. She had done it, so why couldn't Ruby?

After Professor Ozpin had asked her to join his academy, and she had said yes, she had started pulling out money from her bag. She had a lot, having been doing innocent jobs for the past few years, such as overseeing things, transportation, and other jobs for rich Faunus. The White Fang were VERY rich, you know. As soon as she had taken the first wad out, he had immediately shaken his head. "I know you've been saving up money for the past few years," He started, and as she was about to interrupt, he said, "I have my sources. There are very few things going on that I don't know about." He told her, seeming to have a hidden meaning behind his words. "I want you to come to Beacon for free, everything paid already. With what you've been through, Miss Rose, that is worth more than enough."

She immediately thanked him, although she was certain he didn't know how rich she was. She was docked near the main Schnee Dust Corporation, which didn't include all the other branches of the Corp. Still that was about seventy-five percent of the stock in it, and that's how much she had. Of course, she didn't realize how rich she was either, growing up not knowing about monetary values. She thought she was pretty poor, and was thankful that she didn't have to pay. Of course, she was now realizing that she was going to a school full of humans, humans who possibly hated Faunus. And there was one thing about her that not many people knew. If you didn't know Ruby well... She was very, very, very shy.

 ** _(Change Location: Ozpin)_**

 _'Damn you Taiyang! All these years I thought she was gone, a possible legend. Now I found out she is here, and not only that, but she is afraid of you! Something isn't right, and I'm going to find out what!'_ A furious Ozpin stormed to Patch. **(See what I did there? No? I don't care. :P)** He knocked on the door of the Xiao Long household. Almost immediately, a busty blond haired girl opened the door. _'Yang.'_ His mind supplied. Yang was two years older than Ruby, and was also going to Beacon this year. "Hello Yang, may I please come in? I have an urgent matter to speak with your father about." He asked her formally. "Sure, sure, Professor Ozpin!" She opened the door wider, letting him in. She turned away from the door and yelled, "Dad! Professor Ozpin is here to see you!" Stairs creaked from above as a man came down the stairs. "Ozpin, old friend, nice to see you!" Yang had already walked away, going back to the door, waiting for whoever. "Taiyang." Ozpin acknowledged. "I wish I could say the same." He said, honestly.

Taiyang frowned, then motioned to Ozpin to sit down at the table. "Old friend, what can I do for you. Have you information on my wife?" Taiyang asked, of course not thinking about his ten **(Yeah, changed it to ten, can't remember if it was like that before.)** year long secret. "Sort off, Tai. It's about her legacy, what she has passed on into this generation." This made the other man sit up straighter into his seat. "Well, don't put it off, tell me Oz!" Taiyang pleaded, while Ozpin sighed. _'So impatient.'_ "Well, as I know now, she had another child." **(A/N Summer is Yang's mom too in this.)** "W-what do you mean?" Taiyang was wide-eyed, shocked even.

"What I mean, Taiyang," Ozpin stoof up and slammed a hand on the table, making the only girl in the proximity glance in their direction, before looking back to the door, "Is your daughter... Ruby." Deadly Silence. One Minute. Two Minutes. Three Minutes. After a few more minutes, Taiyang shakily broke the silence. "H-how do you know about her?" Ozpin took a sip of coffee. "I found her a few nights ago, facing off against a trained ex-Huntsman-turned-Villain, and one of the best. You remember Roman of the year below us?" Taiyang took this as a change of subject, mistakenly, and sighed. "Yeah, the red-head, had a cane for a weapon, wore a top hat? One of the best of that year." He reminisced. "Well, he was the one fighting your daughter. And she nearly won. She has great skills, but when I looked over her file, I saw you posted as her father. Yet you never mentioned another daughter." Ozpin started, and when Taiyang started to speak, he shushed him.

"And when I mentioned your name to her, guess what she did?" He pretended to ask Taiyang, already knowing what he would say. "W-what?" Still with a stupefied look on his face. "She froze. She's scared of you. And I want to know why, and where she has been for the past ten years." Taiyang finally got over his nerves, and said. "I-I don't know. All I remember is she started chewing on things, and then... nothing." _'Oh Oum, he kicked a four year old girl out of the house? How horrible!'_ "Then think, Taiyang! What is one of the one places a Faunus can get shelter, food, and a family?" He practically yelled at the other man. "The... White Fang? Are you saying a child of mine is part of a terrorist group?" He seemed more worried about his status, and not about his actual daughter, which maddened Ozpin even more.

"Was, Taiyang. _Was._ I've looked up her criminal record, but the only thing on there is running from the cops, and after a little more searching, they were chasing her for being a Faunus. She hasn't killed anyone, except for Grimm, as shown on her application, and she hasn't even hurt that many good people, less than your other daughter, Yang over there." Ozpin told the man breathlessly, starting to calm down. "And she is starting at my school in three days." This set Taiyang off, and he started yelling as his daughter just closed the door, going off with a few friends, most likely heading to Beacon right now, if the suitcase was anything to go by. "She is a Faunus! She won't be accepted there! How will she even pay? How do you know she isn't a White Fang Spy? How d-" Ozpin cut him off by slamming his cane down on the floor. "I'll be taking my leave now. And by from your other daughter's glare at you as she left, I think she'll probably even seek her out, if she finds out what she looks like. That is all." And with that, he swiveled on his heel, and exited the building, ready to get back to the school to prepare it for the onslaught of coming kids.

 **Yep, filler. Sweet, sweet, not-so-sweet filler. Hope this was at least a little bit entertaining, or at least provided a bit of background. PJO Fem Power Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I just realized that I already broke what I said about doing the things at the end of the chapters. Forgive me! Also, thank you for the name for my Subconscious! It has now been dubbed, Epsilon! - Credit to THB4! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't Own RWBY**

 **Reviews:**

 **Echo0100 - Thanks for bleeping out the word :) And yeah, he is, but so is most of the rest of the human population of Remnant, eh?**

 **THB4 - Yeah, sorry for suddenly changing it. Figured that Yang might as well know, and I tried to hint at the end of the chapter that she was different than Taiyang.**

 **Now, lets go.**

The sun was rising over the city of Vale in the distance, blooping into existence on the horizon. A beautiful sunrise, for a beautiful city, Ozpin supposed. Streaks of colors were bursting through the sky, lighting up the world around him. Today was the day when the first Bullheads would be arriving, full of teenagers, ready to start learning, or continue their studies. But, alas, his mind was elsewhere. On the girl with silver eyes, and a silver cloak. She would be highly susceptible to a hug when she arrived, as he had told her sister what she looked like. He knew he shouldn't think this much about a student, but he was anyway.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _A panting Ozpin finally caught up to a yellow haired girl who was walking with her friends. He knew that she would search for her long-lost sister, and decided to make the hunt a little easier. He composed himself and tapped the girl on the shoulder, startling her. "Ah!" She screamed, taken by surprise, losing her composure. "Hello there Miss Long, may I talk to you for a second?" He asked her. He didn't know if she would accept, because, well, he had just said that to her father, and then he had started yelling. But to his surprise, she accepted without hesitation. He told her about the physical appearance of her sister, minus the ears, and then sent her on her way. Apparently, she and her friends were going to have a sleepover before heading to Beacon the following morning. 'Sleepover.' Ozpin thought. 'I wonder why they call it that, considering the children involved never try to sleep.' He let it go, and that was that._

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

Ruby was astounded at the sheer size of the Bullhead. It must've been as big as the entire White Fang building she had been staying in for the past ten years! Well, she had gone on missions but... irrelevant. She would never forget her time there, as up and down as it had been. Literally, short of amnesia, she wouldn't forget. Combine an above-average human mind with a wolf mind and you got her photographic mind, having space for both short-term and long-term memory. She shook her head, no use remembering the past, always move forward. _'Right Mom?'_ She just sat on the couch, so entangled in her thoughts, that she didn't notice a certain blonde sitting next to her. She had a hoodie on, which said Beacon - School For Hunters and Huntresses. School Spiritwear, she supposed. She had her cloak on under the hoodie. Having the hood up, nobody could see her ears, let alone her face. That's why she didn't believe it odd that the girl next to her asked her if she had seen a girl on the plane, holding out a picture to her. What did surprise her though, is the picture being of her.

She looked at the blonde better, and almost gasped. She looked exactly like how Ruby would have imagined her. "Y-Yang...?" A hardly-used voice asked. The blonde girl, now identified as Yang, whipped her head around, and almost tore or the hood of her sweatshirt. "Ruby!" She squealed. She didn't seem to be a squealing type of person, but after about a decade of not seeing your sister, some things are just called for. As Ozpin had predicted, she was assaulted by hugs and kisses, and a nonstop stream of questions pouring out one after the other. She didn't know how to answer any of them, like, "Do you remember me and how we used to hang out?" or "What's your favorite type of cake?" She tried asking what cake was, but Yang seemed to not hear her.

She was almost glad when the trip ended, and she got her meager baggage, compared to Yang's luggage. Her breasts held enough, a random boy commented. After that, he wasn't carrying any luggage, but someone sure was carrying him! Apparently, Yang only liked people commenting on them when she wanted to be complimented on them. "Well that's a little unreasonable, how would people know if you wanted to be told anything on them or not?" Ruby asked her afterwards. "They don't ask," Yang answered with a smirk. That made sense, Ruby supposed. As they walked off the exiting ramp, a blond haired boy rushed past them to the nearest trash can, puking. "Bet he wished he didn't have lunch today." Yang slyly commented. They kept walking, only sparing him a glance. After reaching the central courtyard, Yang pointed out the way to the opening seminar and cafeteria, which happened to be in the same part of the facility.

"Yang, are you coming?" Ruby questioned her sister, who seemed to be frozen for a minute. Yang laughed before telling her something, frowning, "Well my friends are here, so-gotta-go-bye!" She rushed past Ruby, starting to make the younger girl spin around in circles quickly. She caught a glimpse of a girl behind her, pushing her many bags, and then noticed that she was falling. Into the baggage cart. _'Eep!'_ Ruby thought. All the sudden, under her sweatshirt, her cloak hardened, and expanding into the ground mid-fall, making it seem as if Ruby had used some power to stop herself. As quickly as it solidified, it reverted back to a cloth-like substance after she steadied herself. She made sure her hood hadn't fallen off, before turning around the apologize to the girl for almost knocking into her possessions, and inwardly gasping.

Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, owner of the mines where her Mom had worked as a child, before being let off, and being sent back to her home. She had almost knocked into her, which for a Faunus, would spell certain death, even if she didn't tell her father about it. "I-I apologize, Mrs. Schnee! I'll be more careful in the future!" She squeaked out, before dashing away into the bathrooms, trying to get away from the person who may have been responsible for the enslavement of many of her race.

 **(Weiss PoV - Didn't Expect That, Did Ya Now?)**

As I went to say something, most likely rash to the spinning person, they suddenly stopped mid-fall, and straightened themselves. They seemed to be checking something, before turning to me. I tilted my head, and partially opened my mouth, but I paused when the spinner, a _girl_ , I just realized, a pret- Getting off track here, stiffened as she turned to me. She started stuttering out to me,"I-I apologize, Mrs. Schnee!" Dang, already someone who knows who I am, or thinks they do, and are afraid of me. "I'll be more careful in the future!" The girl finished, before running away into the building, forgetting her bag behind her. She picked it up, and went to call after the girl, but she had already disappeared. She didn't want to invade the girl's privacy, but noticed a picture of a small family of four. A brown haired man, a pretty woman, obviously the girl's mother, a young blond haired girl, and another young girl, who she assumed was the girl she had just met. She couldn't see anything odd about the photo, other than the picture seemed very old, but well-kept. She figured she could find the girl later, and give her back her stuff. She just couldn't wait to see her again.

 _ **Well, that's the end for this chapter! A good eighteen to nineteen hundred words! How did you like the change of PoV there at the end? I thought it would be nice to add something new for a change. There's the first aspect of the cloak I'm integrating, and I'll tell you this - It can do more than just stabilize her. I bet some super smart people can figure out some other things I have in mind. I also want to thank you guys so much for your loyalty! Three weeks after the last chapter, and while writing this, I gained a new subscriber! You guys and girls are amazing! Now, time for Epsilon! Won't forget that again! R &R!**_

 _Epsilon: I can't believe you forgot me. You just forgot a part of yourself. You have to be pretty dumb to do that._

 **Me: I know, I know, I'm sorry.**

 _Epsilon: Sorry isn't enough! I need more romance!_

 **Me: I get it, I want it too, but-**

 _Epsilon: I know, I'm you you idiot._

 **Me: You realized you just called yourself an idiot, right?"**

 _Epsilon: Now I do. That was pretty idiotic, wasn't it?_

 **Me: Uhhh... Sure? Anyway. Have you ever heard of setting hail on fire? Bet not.**

 _Epsilon: No, but have you heard of... oh I dunno, a "Burning_Snowflake"?_

 **Me: I swear, if you ruin my story plot...**

 _Epsilon: Or what? I'm you, remember?_

 **Me: Dang... You're right.** **Please don't spoil all my plans for next chapter in a kinda-long summary!**

 _Epsilon: I don't know. I kind of hate myself right now. But only a little bit, so I'll only spoil the beginning._

 **Me: Noooooooo...**

 _Epsilon: Yes! Muahahaha!_

 _"I rushed out of the bathroom, not wanting to be late for the dinner ceremony. As I waited for the speech to start, I got into the line and ordered my food. Professor Ozpin had wired the account to his credit card, so that was taken care of. Still, I only took a small portion, after all, that's what I had stuck with my entire life. I got a simple slice of pizza, who's aroma was delighting to my nose, a water bottle, and an apple. I devoured the pizza slice seconds after getting out of line, still neatly of course, and put the water bottle in my sweatshirt pocket for later. After putting my tray away, all I had was the apple. I decided to wait until I got to my seat to start eating it. On my way through, I bumped into a girl, and started bobbling my apple into the air, unable to get a hold on it. *BOP* *BOP* *BOP* All the sudden, in a sudden, graceful movement, the girl snatched my apple out of the air, and held it out to me. I retrieved it, and thanked her, looking up at her face. And paused. Ice blue eyes peered back at me, a little amusement lingering in them. "We have got to stop meeting like this," Weiss Schnee said to me."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Back again with another chapter! Know it was quick, but I keep taking really long breaks, and for that, I am sorry. Also, I'll try to space out my paragraphs more, I noticed they seemed like big blocks. Now... Review time!**

 **aidensidhe: Well, that was my sorta canon part of the chapter, because it helped give way into the most important part of it, and it's also pretty funny if you ask me. :P**

 **FireDusk: Don't get your mention of Raven, but otherwise, look above!**

 **THB4: Glad you like it! For your first question, she will find out/remember when Weiss finds out, which will be soon. Second question has already been asked, so please look at the tops of other chapters if you can't remember. Third goes with the second. And, I really don't ship RubyxWeiss. The other pairing... oh... OTPS FOR RWBYYYYYYYYY!**

 **Star-The-Writer: Thank you so much! I would be on my hands and knees praising you if I met you in person. Those four words mean SO much to me, you have no idea. The simplest reviews always seem to have the most stuffed in them.**

 **Reaper Whisper: Glad you picked up on that. I intended for a few filler chapters, because without them, you don't really feel any compassion for anything major that happens to the characters. Like, ******SPOILER****** in the end of season three, Neo dies, but you don't really care about that, because you really don't know her. However, when Yang loses her arm, you feel for her, yeah? That's because she has a lot of background, as one of the main characters.**

 **Wow. That actually took a bit.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY. That right belongs to Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum.**

 **(Ruby PoV)**

I rushed out of the bathroom, not wanting to be late for the dinner ceremony. As I waited for the speech to start, I got into the line and ordered my food. Professor Ozpin had wired the account to his credit card, so that was taken care of.

Still, I only took a small portion, after all, that's what I had stuck with my entire life. I got a simple slice of pizza, who's aroma was delighting to my nose, a water bottle, and an apple. I devoured the pizza slice seconds after getting out of line, still neatly of course, and put the water bottle in my sweatshirt pocket for later. After putting my tray away, all I had was the apple. I decided to wait until I got to my seat to start eating it. On my way through, I bumped into a girl, and started bobbling my apple into the air, unable to get a hold on it.

*BOP* *BOP* *BOP* All the sudden, in a sudden, graceful movement, the girl snatched my apple out of the air, and held it out to me. I retrieved it, and thanked her, looking up at her face. And paused. Ice blue eyes peered back at me, a little amusement lingering in them. "We have got to stop meeting like this," Weiss Schnee said to me.

"T-thanks," I stumble over my words. _'Get it together Rubes!'_ I used the nickname John gave me. That snapped me out of my trance, and I had realized I was staring. "S-sorry, Miss Schnee." _'I have to stop stuttering!'_ As quickly as she appeared, she disappeared, leaving me to find a seat at one of the loooooong tables, because the speech was starting.

The woman who had first met with me, Glynda? Sounds about right. Yeah, Glynda, had just started talking, when I noticed a hand waving in my direction, followed by a mop of yellow hair. _'Yang!'_ I was still mad at her for abandoning me, but I figured she had her own friends to be with. Sure enough, a few of them were hanging around her, chatting away. It would probably hurt my ears, but I figured it was worth it.

I sat down, tuning out the speech, and munched down on my apple. Quickly, all that was left was the core. I had a disappointed look on my face, realizing I would now have to listen to the stupid speech. They were always stupid. At least, to me. It was the last few lines, but those seemed interesting enough, and somehow I found myself wishing that I had payed attention earlier. It went about like this.

 _"Here at Beacon Academy, for teachers, our goal is not to get over with the day as quickly as possible. Neither is it to pile homework on you. After all, you stay here, and you'd just be asking us about it anyway.'_ This drew some laughs from the crowd. _'You must remember, this is not a school to increase your social standing, or popularity. Every single teacher was and still is a Hunter or Huntress. That is what you are here for, no matter the reasons you have for trying to achieve it. As a show of good sportsmanship, we will be having a one-on-one duel up on stage between two first years, as tradition. Now, who wants to go?" Glynda asked._

Ruby didn't raise her hand, didn't bounce up to the stage as most of the others did. The first contestant chosen was Pyrrah Nikos, a well known fighting prodigy who had won multiple tournaments. This, surprisingly, only made people want to fight her more. _'What, do they want to get pounded into the wood?'_ An odd thought, but most likely correct for whichever poor soul would be facing her.

That poor soul? Who was it, you may ask. Of course, the one, standing in the back, who obviously didn't want to be picked. Who was wearing a sweatshirt with a water bottle hanging out of it. "You, there, in the back!" Glynda shouted into the microphone. Everyone who had rushed up to the front groaned, and instantly became jealous of whoever was picked. Ruby walked up to the stage slowly, while assessing her opponent. Nothing really stood out about her. But Ruby knew better. _'The Semblance is Polarity. She can control whatever she touches.'_ This would have normally made it a lose-lose situation for the opposer, but, well, this was Ruby.

Multitasking, she slid a headband over her ears, keeping them pinned down, while she knew her hair would cover where her supposed ears would have been. As she got onto stage, she took of her sweatshirt, for reasons most people wouldn't have understood. Meanwhile, she could see Pyrrah curse under her breath, then sigh. I made sure to slip my cloak inside it, and hoped nobody saw it. I looked around, and nobody showed any indication of seeing it.

I was now just in my shirt, shorts, socks, and shoes, of course with my undergarmets on. I had a gray athletic sweatshirt, along with black sports shorts. My shoes were bright red soccer shoes, which fit snugly onto my tiny feet. I was by no means unfit, with a body most girls would die for, and most men would kill for. Hourglass hips, tiny shoulders, thin arms which had just a hint of muscle from lifting Midnight, long, skinny legs, and a heart shaped face, along with my hair; Short, neck-length crimson locks flowed down from the top of my heart shaped face. If I was just taller, I would've been set to be a model, or so it was joked. Enough about me, back to the fight.

While my opponent was a prodigy, I was no slouch at fighting either. My... special... semblance, also helped with that. Glynda began to explain the rules, which were as follows: Hand-to-hand-combat, no choking, and no lasting effects. After all, we had trials tomorrow. The fight was about to start.

 **(Back to 3rd Person PoV - As If Spectator in the Hall)**

"Three, two, one, go!" The countdown was announced. The two girls began fighting, and immediately, the prodigy seemed surprised, and was nearly caught off guard. Nobody could tell why, and all they knew was that the random girl was beating their idol. They, however, being mature teenagers, **(I know, isn't usually used in the same sentence together)** were fine with that. They knew that there was no way the girl was cheating, because she wasn't winning by much, only sneaking in hits here and there, after the first few seconds had gone by, which had started the match off with a heavy blow.

Pyrrah was now losing, for the first time in her life, and was getting desperate. She spied her surroundings with a careful eye, always making sure to keep her opponent in her eyesight. Suddenly, she found what she was looking for. She rushed at her opponent, as if going to ram into her, but she was confused, but didn't stop, when Ruby stepped out of the way. She propelled herself upwards, using the momentum to let her shoes grab onto the hard surface of a column. Three steps up, she pushed off backwards, hoping the end the fight with a well placed kick, streamed straight towards Ruby.

Unfortunately for Pyrrah, Ruby was a martial arts master, having a black belt in three different techniques, as well as being a great gymnast. After all, she had a _lot_ of free time in the White Fang when she wasn't on missions. Ruby twirled around so that her back faced the incoming human projectile, before stretching back, and pushing off her hands, causing her to twirl in the air, while she extended her leg. Timed perfectly, the leg hit Pyrrah's _arm_ , not causing major injury, but enough to send Pyrrah crashing to the ground, causing the prodigy to see stars.

When she finally could see straight again, the girl she had been fighting was standing over her with a worried expression on her face. "I hope I didn't hit you too hard." A worried voice whispered. "I don't want to hurt your score tomorrow, and I really didn't mean to hurt you..." She trailed off. Pyrrah brushed it off, still shocked at losing, along with the rest of the student body. "It's fine. I'm fine." she replied to the girl, who's face seemed to be eased by the reassurances. _'That's good..._ _'_ Pyrrah thought. _'Wouldn't want such a pretty face like hers to be frowning.'_ Woah woah woah. Where did that come from? Pyrrah contributed it to being knocked to the ground. As she zoned back in, she noticed her former opponent offering her hand out to her.

She gratefully took it, and pulled herself into a standing position. "My name is Ruby." The girl, Ruby's, soft voice came. "I'm Pyrrah Nikos, although you probably already know that. And I think this is the start of a great relationship!" She smiled.

Nobody noticed the Headmaster sitting in the front row, looking thoroughly pleased. "Interesting, interesting. She can fight very well, and can combat or counter Polarity. Wonder how?" He said to himself, before standing up, and walking out of the hall.

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you liked this chapter, with that cool fight scene at the end! I know I did! This is the first time I've gotten over 2,000 words! (Unless you count my Fairy Tail fanfic that nobody looked at :/ ) 2016 Words, to be exact! #End of America.**

 _Epsilon: Finally, some action!_

 **Me: For once, I agree with you. That was very nice. You deserve a slice of cheesecake.**

 _Epsilon: You should agree with me more, I love cheesecake! How did you know?_

 **Me: Because you're me, remember? And I love cheesecake.**

 _Epsilon: Oh, that's right!_

 **Me: What, no thank you?**

 _Epsilon: *Eating* Nope!_

 **Me: Whatever...**

 _ **Both: Please rate and review this chapter! I hope you liked it! Warning, won't be updating over the weekend. Sorry!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and girls! I'm back! Sorry, would've been faster, but for some reason Fanfiction thought it would be funny to delete my previous document, so that was like, -1700 words. Yeah. Sorry, I know that's no excuse. Chapter will be a filler type, between Yang and Ruby, as requested by Reaper Whisper.**

 **Help! How do I set up a poll on my profile?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

"I can't believe the distance between Beacon and Vale is so short that you can travel between it in an evening and still have time to do stuff!" Ruby exclaimed. "The ride over there seemed to take so long, and I was itching for something to do!" Ruby was quickly warming up to her sister, and was now chatting animatedly.

"Well, guess that's what happens when you're a hyper teenage girl, isn't it?" Her sister giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. The two sisters had ditched Yang's possie back at Beacon, and boarded a Bullhead to come back to Vale for the evening. It was now seven P.M, and Ruby was still recovering from her fight earlier that afternoon. Even if she didn't show it, fighting was highly exhausting.

They were going to go shopping, because according to Yang, Ruby's _"Suitcase was far too small, the clothes she had on were raggedy, and overall, Yang thought Ruby could make all the boys swoon with the right outfit."_ Usually, this would've angered somebody, but it Ruby's case, the aforementioned girl completely agreed. She had gotten one new pair of clothes in the White Fang per year, and she had eventually looked forward to the new outfit. It had been something fresh, and once again, she didn't know how much money she really had.

Speaking of money, their first stop, was the bank. "Time to find out how much you CAN get Ruby!" Yang called out. "You see, everything costs money, like clothes, and fo-" She continued in a joking voice, before being cut off by Ruby playfully punching her in the arm.

"I know what money is. I just don't know what a bank is..." She looked down, ashamed for some reason.

"Oh lighten' up Rubes! A bank is where people keep their money." Yang informed her little sister.

Their awkward banter continued, until they got to their first destination, in a line of many. Vale's very own, Lien Vale Bank. It was a regional branch, with many locations throughout the four kingdoms. As they got inside of the said bank, there was only a few people, despite it being just past rush hour. They sat in a ten minute line, before being called over by a young teller, in her mid-twenties.

"Hey there, how are you two? Are you making a Withdrawal or Deposit?" She asked them kindly. **(Remember, Yang is 16)** Yang pushed Ruby forward, and informed the woman, "My little sister here would like the withdraw some money, she wants to go shopping." Yang smiled. The lady smiled back, before typing on her digital screen.

"Mhmm, may I see your card?" She asked Ruby. Ruby nodded, before taking her Credit Card out of her back pocket. On the way of handing it to the teller, she fumbled it between her hands, bobbling it in the air, the second item to do that today. Eventually, she gave up on trying to catch it and let it fall. It landed straight into the Teller's palm, who looked slightly impressed.

Ruby just looked at the card blankly, before saying, "Planned that." In a monotone voice. This made the two other people there giggle. The teller, whose name tag, as Ruby now read, said Sarah, swiped her card in the machine before gasping in shock, and getting wide eyes.

"Miss Rose, correct?" Sarah asked them. Ruby nodded her head. "Miss, sorry, _Lady_ Rose, you have 433,692,598,102 Lien in your account." _**(1 Lien = 1 USD)**_ Beside her, Yang gasped before nearly fainting. "Ruby!" She whispered frantically. "You didn't tell me you were rich!" Ruby just shook her head.

"I didn't even know I _had_ a bank account..." She muttered.

Sarah still hadn't gotten over her shock, and so Ruby snapped her fingers, bringing her back to reality. "Okay, Lady Rose, I'll just wire up your credit card, and... done!" She exclaimed.

The girls, with Yang unusually pale, left, and began to start their shopping spree.

 **(At the closest Mall)**

North Vale Mall was probably one of the biggest malls in Remnant. It had three floors, a GAP, J. C. Penny, Macy's, and everything in between. **(What? Just because they live in a different world doesn't mean they can't have the same shops)** Ruby's eyes flickered around excitedly, thinking about all the wonderful clothes she could buy, among other things. Meanwhile, Yang's eyes were on Ruby. "I can see that you don't have much experience doing this, sis. But I think I can help you with that." Then she whisked her sister away, whirling through the shops.

By the time Yang was done, they had been through 27 different shops, and bought stuff at each and every one of them. Among those shops were GAP, Old Navy, and Victoria's Secret. For the last one, Ruby complained that there was no need, and that bras would just restrain her movement. "Nonsense!" Yang had replied. "It'll be fabulous!"

At the end, Ruby looked like a key cover girl for any company. A wide-brimmed, floppy hat, dark sunglasses hung onto her silk, light blue shirt, which was mostly covered by a white blouse, and was wearing silver stockings, matching her eyes. The look was completed by red heels that seemed to be made of some sort of see through material. Of course, under was her matching silk bra and panties.

Yang giggled in excitement, "Oh, I never got to wear anything that good at Dad's house!" She said with exuberance. Ruby's head darted her way. Seeing this, Yang's grin fell into a frown. "Oh, you didn't know... Well, ever since you left, he starting blaming you for everything, as well as... Mom." Yang's voice choked up on that word. "We weren't the best off, but his Hunter's salary gave us the basic perks." A lone tear dripped down Yang's cheek.

Meanwhile, Ruby got angrier at her father. _'That man! He was supposed to take care of us, and he let our mom leave, kicked me out of the house, and isn't supporting Yang!'_ As the time was reaching 10 P.M., and the last Bullhead left at 10:30, they headed to the airspace to make their return trip to Beacon. All the while, Ruby couldn't stop thinking about what her father had done to her family, but by the time they got to Beacon, she was asleep. When she awoke, the only thing on her mind was tomorrow's test.

 **I'M SO SO SORRY! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE, AND FOR THAT I APOLOGIZE! STUFF LIKE WHAT I SAID AT THE TOP OF THE CHAPTER, AND MERE LACK OF AMBITION MADE THIS TAKE SO LONG! I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE OUT IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS! -PJO Fem Power**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! PJO Fem Power, with another chapter that I promised you, thank you all for telling me how to set up a poll. Unfortunately, I took so long uploading the last chapter I forgot what the poll was gonna be about... Something about who Ruby might end up with? Something like that. Anyway, by the time you read this, it should be up! Also, the day after this is posted will be the three month anniversary of the story, and I honestly can't believe it's been that long! (Yes, I know I forgot Epsilon last chapter.) He (She, It) is probably gonna spoil the next chapter now. Noooooooooo... anyway, its 2:09 AM currently, so I'm bound to make mistakes. Please, just tell me if you find any! Once again, thank you all for reading my story!**

 **Use of a slightly inappropriate word, but this is rated T, (as of now, hint hint).**

 **Enough with the sappy speeches, eh? I don't own RWBY, the rights to it belong to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

*BOINK* That was the sound of Yang's fist hitting Ruby's head. *BOINK* There it was again. *BOINK* And again... Yang didn't stop? Why? Because a certain girl was oversleeping on the day of initiation! "I'm up, I'm up!" Ruby screamed. "Geez, now my head is sore..." She complained.

"Not my fault." Yang told her. "You should've just gotten up on time. Maybe you should've went to sleep immediately instead of looking over there at Ice Queen and Amazon." Yang stuck her tongue out. A blush crept up on Ruby's cheeks, a great contrast to her normally pale skin.

"Shhhhhhh Yang!" She whisper-yelled urgently to her sister. "They might hear you!" Ruby checked behind her, sighing in relief when she noticed that nobody was looking their way. Unfortunately, some people were a little bit sneakier than her. A few feet away lay another girl, in black, revealing attire.

Blake was highly annoyed that her reading time kept getting interrupted. She was trying to read a book, damnit! Why did nobody appreciate "classic" literature anymore? She looked down at her book, Ninjas of Lo- I mean, Huckleberry Finn, and sighed. She was just getting to the good part, too. They were about to, I mean, the raft had just split apart, so they had been separated. Yeah. Totally. Although, that girl in silver had quite the odd smell, so she made sure to remind herself to check later.

 **(7:18 A.M. - Beacon Food Court - Blake PoV)**

A girl slid up next to me, but I didn't pay much attention to it. A few minutes later, a highly energetic finger poked me roughly in the shoulder. "Hey there, what are you reading?" The girl asked, in a high-pitched voice. I didn't answer her, and I could almost feel her frown. Not a minute later, the same process repeated. Once again, I ignored her. She tried one last time before I slammed my book shut and glared at her.

That's when I noticed that she was the weird smelling girl from before, with the blonde girl named Yang. _'Eh,'_ I thought, _'might as well just lie.'_ So I told her I was reading Huckleberry Finn, as the false cover I had slipped on over Ninjas of Love stated. Most people wouldn't have noticed, because the cover was such a tight fit. Then, I was shocked.

 **(7:33 A.M. - Beacon Food Court - Ruby PoV)**

I was trying to get the attention of the girl beside me, because I really wanted to know what book she was reading. The title was The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, but I had already read that book, and as far as I knew, there was nothing called "sex" in the said book. I would have to ask Yang about that. **(1** **)** But anyway, after three times of me poking her, and repeating my question, she slammed her book shut and looked at me.

"What book are you reading?" I asked, one more time. I was disappointed however, when she lied to me. But, when she did, I noticed her bow twitch, not unlike a cat's ears and decided to store that information for later, in case it happened again. I then voiced my opinion, and told her I didn't believe her. For some reason, she got angry at me. What's wrong with being honest? Before the conversation could go on (at all) , Professor Ozpin walked onstage.

 **(8:00 A.M. Sharp - Beacon Food Court - 3rd Person PoV)**

Professor Ozpin started his speech. "Students, welcome to the new year! This year's candidates are from around the kingdom, and are full of surprises, as seen in yesterday's fight. We have quite a few faces this year, and as always, today is the test! That being said, first years are to be at the Back Gate by 8:30, and should come equipped to handle any situation. Likewise, teachers will not provide assistance lest deemed _necessary_ ," He made sure everyone knew this, before continuing. "and the team pick will be based on the choices at the end temple. Now eat, gain your energy! And remember, have fun!" And with that, he dashed off of the stage, mumbling something about coffee.

 **(8:30 A.M. - Back Gate)**

24 hopeful students lined up on launch pads, getting ready to head into the forest behind Beacon. They were warned that they had to find their own way to land safely, as a Hunter would have to adapt to any situation. Without warning, the pads all sprung up at once in random directions, leaving no indicator of where the person the would want to partner with would land. Immediately. the best of them used their weapons to increase their speed in midair, rather than slowing down. These people including those such as Yang, Ren, Nora, Blake, and Ruby. Suddenly, Nora and Ren dropped out of the sky, apparently having met in midair and finding a pack of Grimm to destroy.

Eventually, the other three dropped down too. Catching Yang's eye, Ruby darted towards her, moving at superhuman speed. Somehow, the girl in black caught her trajectory and she found herself looking her in the eyes. Ruby was about to dart on past, but she remembered the rules saying somethiing about being partners with the first person you locked eyes with. Unknowing to her, though, Yang was in the same situation with a girl with white hair, grumbling about destructive brutes.

* * *

 **(1) - Ruby is 14 people, don't expect her to know what that is.**

 **This is part one of the Forest scene, and the next chapter will focus on it. Also, the poll has been up for a while now, so be sure to vote.**

 **Happy New Year!**

 _Epsilon: No Happy New Year for lil' ol' me?_

 **Me: Nope.**

 _Epsilon: Ouch, that hurts deep inside. Why would you hurt yourself like that?_

 **Me: Dunno.**

 _Epsilon: For that I might just spoil part of the next chapter, like the fact that there will be another relationship opening up, and someone finds out Ruby is a Faunus, and Blake and Ruby are unstoppable together._

 **Me: Oh, that wasn't that bad.**

 _Epsilon: Yeah, unstoppable in more ways than one._

 **Me: I spoke too soon.**

Both: Thanks for reading! Be sure to review! Love it? Hate it? Tell me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! Only slightly dead, and back with another chapter! (lol) I didn't see any votes on the poll. Then I realized I didn't actually put it on my profile. Fail, much? Anyways, because of that, I'll be making another poll, and actually putting it on my profile this time. That being said, there will be no shipping this chapter. Just flirting with the choices. Fun.**

 **Warning: This is a T rated fanfiction. There will be swear words in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or its characters!**

* * *

The girl was looking at Ruby oddly, as if to ask, _'What are you doing here?'_ Or something like that. Ruby wondered what was up with her, but she realized if this was going to be her partner for the next four years, she would have to break the ice. She put her scythe into a compact form, and started off with, "My name is Ruby! What's your name?" Cliche, much?

The girl scowled at her, as if she was already supposed to know her name. _'I'm not a mind-reader! Well, actually... **(1)** ' _"Blake. Blake Belladona." The girl curtly replied. Suddenly, Ruby had a feeling of nostalgia, and felt the words, _'Bond. James Bond.'_ danced around in her head, but then shook it off. What was James Bond, anyway?

"Well, heya Blake!" Ruby replied, and then proceeded to start dashing off in a random direction, only stopping to motion for Blake to follow her. _'Well, if I was looking for answers, my hopes were sorely dashed,'_ Blake thought, before following her new partner.

 **(Location Move: Yang)**

Yang was currently looking straight at a white haired girl who was doing her best not to look into the Yang's eyes. Eventually, Yang got fed up, and walked towards the other girl. "Okay. We can do this one of two ways..." Yang started off innocently. "You can look into my eyes, and we can skip this process. Or... I can use my semblance and _make_ you look into my eyes. I don't think I need to say which way is the hard way and the easy way."

The girl seemed annoyed at the prospect of this. Forcing herself to make the decision, the girl looked up at Yang. "Fine. But don't think this means anything, Brute." The girl jutted out her chin, confidently, while staring forward with ice blue eyes. "The name is Schnee. _Weiss,_ Schnee." Everything the girl said had an edge to it.

"Yang Xiao Long." Yang replied. And then they were off.

 **(3rd Person PoV)**

 _All around the forest, teams and bonds were being made. Grimm were being killed off. The competitors were searching for the relics. Some, like Ren Lie and Nora Valkyrie had known each other before, and had a unique bond. Others, like the soon to be Team CRDL, had not seen each other before, but still managed to fight together through the Grimm. Now, we are looking at a certain... unique pairing, with two people who seem opposite on the skill spectrum._

 **(1st Person PoV)**

A blonde boy soared through the air, hardly being weighed down by his gear, a sword and shield. Using no means to keep himself up, the boy quickly fell towards the forest below, using his sword to cut into a tree, stopping his decent with minimum effort. Now he was just stuck forty feet above the ground, with no means of getting himself down. _'Shit...'_ He thought. Now, he had to wait for someone to stop by, and hopefully be his partner. **(2)**

Luckily, after only a few minutes, a redhead girl clad in golden armor walked out of the woods, not looking up until the blonde shouted down. "Hey, a little help here?!" The redhead just nodded, and using a spear that seemingly came out of nowhere, made a step into the side of the tree, about fifteen feet up, leaving the blonde with two sizable drops. The boy tore his sword out, and after hitting the spear shaft, did the same for that, returning it to the girl. In doing so, he looked into her eyes, making them partners. "Well hello there, partner, the name is Jaune. Jaune Arc." Jaune held his hand out. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

 **(Redhead PoV)**

I was looking into this boys _beautiful_ blue eyes, but then I thought back to the girl that I had fought before. _'Ruby...'_ I barely came back to reality in time to hear him say "-une. Jaune Arc. Please to make your acquaintance." I shook his hand, before saying upbeatedly with a smile, "Hello, Jaune! My name is Pyrrha Nikos. I can tell we will be good partners already!" And with that, we walked into the forest together, in search of the pieces.

* * *

 **Oh gosh, I can't do this. The forest is so boring... I'm sorry for this pitiful chapter after these few weeks, I hope you'll forgive me. I just couldn't think of anything to write and it was taking up time for the rest of the story. Therefore, I will start the next chapter at the award ceremony. The poll IS now up, so please vote!**

 **1 - Ruby has many powers, thanks to her special semblance, which is highly overpowered.**

 **2 - Jaune isn't going to be trash in this. He's going to want to impress the staff, so they don't look into his resume and kick him out. Or so he thinks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well... umm... Shit. I was looking through my email, and I saw dozens upon dozens of notifications for this story... So I came on here, and I decided to look at it, and I was so surprised! This story has over twenty-thousand views, and I can't believe that the simple image from my head has turned into this, and has touched so many people. I then looked over at my other stories, and the closest one - the one that before I looked, I had thought was the most popular, had only about a fourth of the total view count. So... this story will most likely be restarted, assuming I don't run into a giant wall of self-** **depreciation...**

 **Don't Own RWBY BTW. If I did, Ruby would be a Faunus, and the ship would be RubyxVelvet. That is all.**

* * *

Day 0 - Beacon - Ruby

Ruby sat in her new dorm room, staring at the ceiling blankly. It had been seven hours, twenty-four minutes, and fourteen seconds since the award ceremony. Her team didn't agree with any of each other, well, except for her and Yang. They had a lot to catch up on. A lot. But thanks to Yang's constant babbling, that number was steadily going down.

"I am a _Heiress_ , and I expect to be treated like one!" You can guess who that one was.

"Oh, would you just shut up? I'm trying to read!" I'm pretty sure you can guess who that one was, too.

"You should be helping set the dorm room up, instead of sticking your nose in the corner of your tiny, self-centered universe!" The former voice shouted out.

" _I'm_ self-centered? That's almost funny. And, I don't see you setting the room up either. In fact, nobody is!" Blake snapped back at Weiss. Ruby looked between Yang, the two other girls, and an untouched cookie next to her. _'Hmm... Cookie? Or Girls? How about... coo- Aw whatever!'_ Sighing, she stood up and was about to assume her role as the team leader.

"Now, now, both of you. Can't we jus-" "SHUT UP!" both of the arguing females yelled at her making her slump backwards and scramble for her cookie.

* * *

Day 1 - Beacon

All was calm in the RWBY dorm room for a good amount of time before a certain Cat Faunus popped her head up sleepily, yawning, and rubbing her eyes. She looked at the clock which read: 7:53. She then turned through her bag for her schedule. Pulling it out, she read it with half-awake eyes, 8:00-9:54 First Block, 10:00-11:56 Second Block, 12:00-12:24 Lun- Her head snapped back to the first line.

"Guys! Wake up, we're going to be late!" In under three minutes, the entire team was ready and out of the room, scrambling down the hallways, passing a bleary Team JNPR who had stuck their heads out wondering what the racket was.

"Hey Jaune! Can'ttalkrightnowgoingtobelatetoclassbye!" Ruby yelled over her shoulder. Jaune just looked at his new team.

"So... they're going to class..." He felt like he was missing something important. Ren's head shot up.

"Guys..." The rest of his team looked at him. "Don't we share classes with them?" Jaune's eyes widened.

"Ruby wait for meeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

After an eight person bundle slid through the door to Professor Port's room with seconds to spare, hurriedly sitting down in their sits in time for roll call, and all but threw their rapidly gathered books and pencils down, Port's voice rang out. "For all of you here on time... you have failed your first test! Always show up a little late to throw your opponent off guard! You must write "I will always arrive fashionably late!" twenty-five times on a piece of paper!" Both Teams RWBY and JNPR's heads slumped.

"In fact, one time I did just that! I had waited until my opponent had arrived, and once his guard was down, I heroically charged and..." Most of the class had zoned out by that time. The rest of his class period was spent by him continuing his story, and having a heated conversation with some random kid in the back about the advantages of robotic toenails.

When the bell finally rang, the teams trudged to their next class, Deputy Headmistress Goodwitch's combat class, showing up a little late as Oobleck had taught them to do. Glynda shouted, "For all of you that were late, you have failed your first test! Always come early so you can be prepared in advance! For failing, you must all write "I will never be late to class!" twenty-five times on a blackboard with aura!" Ruby, Yang, and Jaune all had anime tears flowing out of their eyes.

After combat class, where all they did was write notes about rules, and practiced their writing skills with aura, they got a break with lunch then. Ruby munched on a peanut butter sandwich and raisin-oatmeal cookies. She was crying to Jaune about how unfair life was, and they both had tears streaming down their faces,

After lunch, Team RWBY decided to show up early to Professor Oobleck's class, while Team JNPR decided to show up late. When they finally got there, Professor Oobleck started shouting to them. Can you guess what he said? "For all who arrived early or late, you have failed your first test! Always be on time! For that, you shall write "I will be punctual to class!" twenty-five times with Dust!" By now, both teams were openly weeping about their predicament.

When they finally got to their last class with Ozpin, they didn't know what to expect. What they found, however, was Ozpin with his feet on his desk, sipping coffee. His eyes widened when he saw them. "I have another class? Oops. I've already used all of my lesson plans today." And went back to sipping coffee. When more people began to arrive, he gestured to the back of the room.

"Help yourself to drinks! We won't be doing anything today." And went back to sipping his coffee.

* * *

 **Hey guys! This was more of a funny, filler chapter to get me back in the feel of writing this. Poor Team RWBY and JNPR... having to write so many sentences while sitting through class.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Author's Note, Please Read!

**Sorry, no, this isn't a new chapter.**

 **Hey people! I'm going over my old stories, and honestly, I'm disappointed in this one. It is written horribly, and there are so many mistakes in every chapter, and honestly, it just doesn't flow. So... it's up to you guys. Should I abandon this, maybe give it up for adoption? Or should I do a re-write?**

 **-PJO Fan Power**


	12. Chapter 12 - Rip A Faunus Life

**Well, this is it, people. This is the death of RWBY: A Faunus Life. It shall be cast into the pits of Hell for all eternity to suffer for its misdeeds and crimes!**

 **No, not really. I have decided to rewrite the story. The first chapter of my new story will be posted within fifteen minutes of this chapter going live. It it slightly similar to A Faunus Life, but changed enough to feel new. Also, as I was reading the comments, I saw an idea that really hasn't been implemented into many stories, so I decided to put it into mine.**

 **This new story didn't put as much of an emphasis onto the Faunus part in the first chapter, but I assure you, it will eventually. My aim for the story is to eventually get to around 25k words. I know that might not seem like a lot, but it's a lot for me.**

 **Just check on my profile for RWBY: Heart of a Huntress!**


End file.
